The present invention relates to an adjustable hairdresser's chair which has two seats for the client and the hairdresser and, which can be conveniently controlled to adjust the elevation of the seat for hairdresser, the angular position of the seat for client relative to the seat for hairdresser, and the distance between the seats.
Regular hairdresser's chairs commonly have only one seat for the client. Therefore, the hairdresser must stand up at one side while dressing or cutting the client's hair. If a chair is used for the hairdresser, it is inconvenient to frequently change the position or elevation of the chair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,495, which is an invention of the present inventor, discloses a flexible multi-direction beauty salon chair, in which the working chair of cosmetician or hair stylists can move in different directions through circuit control. However, this structure of beauty salon chair still has drawbacks. One drawback of this structure of beauty salon chair is that the transmission belt which transmit driving power from the motor to the working chair wears away quickly with use. Another drawback of this structure of beauty salon chair is that there is no safety means to prevent disengagement of the threaded rods from the respective ring gears during the adjusting of the chairs.